Of The Missing
by kittycow2004
Summary: Bella Swan disappeared 18 years ago, after Edward left her. Now the Cullens run into two kids that remind them of Bella, a lot. Who are these kids? And what's up with the weird abilities they have.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the other books.

This is written as though when Edward left he never came back and Bella did become friends with Jacob, but never found out about the werewolf thing. Bella disappeared from Forks and no one is sure what happened to her.

* * *

Rafael and Genevieve Doe proceeded up the steps of school. It was raining as usual in Washington State and their small town received the most rain than any other city in the nation. Deep Falls was like any other small town in America; nothing really interesting happened there. Rafe and Ginny had been the hot topic a year ago when they moved in with their new foster parents; the Holmes were nice but hadn't been expecting two nearly grown up teenagers as their first kids.

Rafe and Ginny had never met their parents, and knew they probably never would. They had been ditched on the steps of Seattle General as newborns with a note. The note had simply said they were Rafael Charles and Genevieve Alice, there had been nothing else and there had never been any other connection.

The twins, as they were twins, were amazingly pretty/handsome. Rafe had curly black hair that fell in his eyes no matter what he did with it, he was also very tall 6 foot 6 inches and his most unusual characteristic was his purple eyes. He had teachers that would be caught off guard by his eyes, an annoyance when he introduced himself. Ginny was a foot and one inch shorter that her brother but also had black curls, though hers had a light reddish sheen in the sun, she; however had green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light.

Their one flaw was their tempers; they were constantly in detention from getting in fights. The school counselor said that these "instances" were cries for help and that the twins just needed someone to listen. The teachers that had to break up the fights said that Ginny had a nasty right hook and Rafe could kick like a mule.

Anyway, back to school, it was the first day of their junior year and they had promised Jack and Sasha that they wouldn't fight and more importantly is home for dinner this time. Rafe was tired, he hadn't slept well, more bad dreams and Ginny told him she could hear him talking from her room, again. Ginny was annoyed Sasha couldn't cook, but insisted on making them breakfast and packing them lunch.

"So how bad do you think it's going to be this year?" She asked Rafe with a lopsided smile.

"As bad as every year; at least now we have the Stang as well as my bike." In a flash of insight or maybe stupidity the Holmes had agreed the twins needed a car; thus the 2010 Mustang had been purchased.

The only problem was the twins liked to go fast, really fast, and Rafe also had his motorcycle that he rode like the young hooligan he was.

"So on to the personal hell of mine I like to call physics, I'll see you in 2nd period right?"

"Yep, AP American Lit, I'm so excited." Rafe deadpanned.

Ginny laughed and turned down the opposite hall of her brother. Rafe continued to walk to Analysis, which was really hard math that he hated, and the teacher hated him.

He took a seat in the back of the room, throwing his leather jacket over the desk next to him to discourage the gigglers from trying to sit next to him and got ready to be bored out of mind.

Oh did I mention the twins were really smart so most of these classes were a breeze.

The Cullens were at yet another school once more posing as high school students. Though it had been 18 years since they had lived in Washington they figured enough time had passed for it to be safe. Edward parked the car and everyone climbed, or should I say glided, out. Emmet, Rosaline, Jasper, and Alice were all rather looking forward to it. To Edward it just served as another reminder of Bella, he girl he had loved and lost some 18 years earlier. They filed in the office and caught the tail end of an argument that seemed to be happening between a teacher and the principal.

"I don't want him in my class; he and his sister are menaces. Why did you even allow them to come back?"

"Rafael Doe and his sister have greatly enhanced the testing scores of our school, their only problem is fighting."

"This always happens around me and my football players."

"Well if you're losing football players had any sense they would stop picking fights Coach Ford."

"Mr. Phillip may I say that if he slips up, he is gone, no matter his grade."

With that Coach Ford stormed out of the office leaving a few very interested vampires and one pissed off principal behind.

"Sorry but whom are you guys?"

"We are some new students; our adoptive parents signed us up two weeks ago." Alice said glancing around something smelled familiar.

"Ah yes, the Cullens and the Hales. Welcome to Deep Falls High, here are your schedules. Will you need any help finding your way around?"

"No we can handle it." Emmet said for all of them. With that said they exited and outside compared schedules.

"Alright, I've got Edward and Analysis first, and Alice and Rose in English AND Jasper in physics." Emmet declared with a whoop.

"Whatever lets get going and meet up at lunch later." Edward said already tired of school.

They all agreed and split up. Edward and Emmet walked into Analysis and recognized the teacher as the one from the office. He was already going over the class and what was to be expected. He broke off though when he noticed the boys in the doorway.

"Yes…"

"We're your new students." Edward said.

"Ah, yes. Hmmm sit next to Mr. Doe in the back; those are the only empty seats."

They looked where he pointed and saw a tall teenager slouched in the back, the only empty seats were on either side of him.

They walked to the back and Edward walked to the desk that had a jacket on it. He raised his eyebrows and the boy moved it to under his seat, Edward then frowned he couldn't read the boys mind.

He leaned back and caught Emmet's eye, he nodded slightly toward the boy and motioned that he couldn't get a read off him. Emmet looked alarmed, the only person they had ever met that that had happened was Bella, and she was a forbidden topic. Edward leaned forward once more, and addressed the kid.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmet."

Rafe turned his purple eyes on Edward then looked at Emmet he didn't seemed fazed at their appearance.

"Rafe Doe, nice to meet you."

With that he turned back to the front of the room and ignored them. Edward was bothered by his kid, he reminded him of someone.

The rest of the period progressed quietly with Rafe and the teacher only getting into one small fight over whether not there was a typo in the syllabus.

The bell rang and everyone leaped up and headed for the door. Rafe was one of the last people though followed by Edward and Emmet; as a result they had a front row seat to what happened next.

"Hey look guys, there goes Example A of why to use birth control." a rather stocky guy that was surrounded by equally stocky guys pointed at Rafe and they all laughed.

The next thing you knew Rafe had flung himself at the kid and was pounding the crap out of him.

"RAFE!!!! NO!!" a petite girl threw her books to the floor and attempted to pull him off. Edward felt as though he has stopped breathing she was the splitting image of Bella.

"Hey you, big guy," she pointed at Emmet. "Give me a hand would you."

Emmet had noticed the resemblance as well and when the girl continued to stare at him brought himself back. Emmet shook himself and easily pulled Rafe off the guy, what he hadn't been expecting was the girl to then punch the stocky idiot in the face.

Then she turned on Rafe,

"We promised Jack and Sasha we wouldn't fight and now look at what you did."

"Well sis, I don't like being referred to as a mistake."

"You two," they all turned around, there stood Coach Ford looking pissed.

"Office all of you."

And with that Edward Cullen met Rafe and Ginny Doe.

* * *

it's the year 2016 for you guys that are curious.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Twilight or anything. Boo!

* * *

Ginny walked down the school hall feeling guilty, if she had managed to pull Rafe off without help these two new kids wouldn't be in trouble. She glanced at her twin; she could tell he was just angry that Coach Ford was the one to catch them. For some reason Coach Ford hated her brother and her, she couldn't figure out why; she closed her eyes and sent a message to her brother.

"_So what really happened that you didn't want to say in front of those guys? In fact who are those guys?"_

"_Patrick called me an Exhibit A for birth control..."_

_Ginny growled in her head._

"_And those new guys are Edward and Emmett Cullen. The one named Edward tried to read my mind."_

"_What?!?"_

"_Yeah, it was weird; you're the only one I know that can do that."_

"_You said tried, you mean he couldn't?"_

"_Yep."_

Ginny tuned back into what was going on in the hall, Coach Ford was practically skipping over the fact that he managed to get them in trouble.

"This way," he said pompously. "I'll get Mr. Phillip, wait here."

Rafe dropped onto the couch that was outside the door, then he turned and from where he was sitting opened the door back to the hall. Right after that another teacher with a student in tow walked in.

"Sit," the teacher ordered, then followed Ford into the office.

"What's up Zane?" Ginny asked dropping next to Rafe.

"Oh nothing much, punched a mathlete."

Rafe and Ginny laughed, and both gave Zane a high-five.

Edward was surprised, "You punched a mathlete?"

"Well to be fair, the dude did call my girlfriend a future lady of the night."

"He said WHAT?!?!?!" Ginny exploded.

"Glad to see you agree with my reaction sweetie." Zane grinned at her and Rafe's expressions of anger.

"What mathlete was it? He is going down. His calculator friends are going with him." Rafe ranted, he was enraged no one said that about his sister.

Ginny wanted him to calm down bad things happened when Rafe got out of control.

"That will not be happening I'm not afraid to say."

They all whipped around to see Mr. Phillips standing there, and boy did he look mad.

"Inside Office all of you, yes, even you Mr. Sparrow," the latter in response to Zane pointing at his chest in question.

They all filed in and sat in the chairs that were waiting for them.

"So, first day of school and already I have 5 students sitting in my office for fighting."

"To be fair Mr. Phillips," Ginny cut in, "These two guys only helped break up the fight."

"Be that as it may, school policy states that its bystander battery and they must be punished as well."

"That's not fair." Rafe said quietly

"Life's not fair Mr. Doe, as I'm sure you know by now. So what happened? Mr. Sparrow?"

"Well Jack in Photography decided to make a rude remark about Ginny. So I figured, in order to maintain her honor I had to punch the guy."

"Is that all?" Mr. Phillips was already rubbing his head and wondering where the aspirin was.

"Yep." Zane sat back and folded his arms, he knew he would get detention; the teacher in Photo was the mathlete sponsor.

"Alright, and you Mr. Doe, what's your version of events Coach Ford has already given me his and it leaves something to be desired."

"Rick Downs decided to make a certain kind of remark about my parentage I snapped and punched him in the face."

"I helped." Ginny commented.

"Alright, we have already had the discussion about fighting several times. Anger management, the whole shebang, was discussed and set aside. One week of detention all of you and I will explain to Jack and Rick's parents what happened. They too will have detention but in a different classroom. You are all dismissed; I don't want to see you back here unless it's for something good. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they all said and rose to leave.

They walked out of the office and into the hall.

"Look, we are really sorry to have dragged you into this." Ginny said turning to Edward and Emmet.

"It's fine, just that our brother and sisters so to speak, won't want to wait for us."

"We'll give you a ride home then, where do you live?" Rafe returned.

"Out on Old Mountain Road, it's far out of town." Edward said, it didn't matter to him, they would just run home.

"Zane and us live out there too so it's actually on our way, for once."

"Oh, okay then." Edward was surprised not many people wanted out live out there.

"So that's settled…"

"Edward, Emmet, where have you been?" a girl's voice called out.

Everyone turned around; a tiny girl with black short hair, about their age was walking toward them.

"Alice, we were just leaving the principals office." Emmet replied, he knew it would surprise her.

"Why?"

"We helped break up a fight." Emmet said, he liked how it sounded.

"Oh," she turned and fully took in her brothers companions, the glaringly physical similarity they had to someone from long ago.

"Oh," she said again.

"What are you staring at?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Nothing!" Alice quickly said turning away and giving Edward a certain look.

"In fact we have to go to class, see you later." With that said she grabbed their arms and hauled them down the hall. Rafe, Ginny, and Zane watched them leave though narrowed eyes.

"Okay bro explain to me more about this mind reading thing." Ginny asked turning to him.

Zane waited as well, he was the only one who knew of the twin's weird talents. Probably because he had some as well, Zane could walk though walls among other things.

"Just as I as said, he tired to break in and got kicked out." Rafe said, it still gave him a weird feeling about those new kids.

"So did he notice, because it's hard to keep going unnoticed if there are more kids like us?" Zane interjected.

"I have no idea; no one has ever tried it before."

"Let's just get to class; we'll talk about it after we drop them off, deal?"

"Deal." Both boys said.

With that they turned and proceed to class like nothing had happened.

* * *

So I'm thinking that Jacob might return, maybe he has an idea to where Bella went and the father of the twins might be. Maybe not.

Review PLEASE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait.

REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Detention was actually good, the teacher that was supervising was new and let them talk and sleep just not run around. Ginny was in a quiet corner with Zane and Rafe, "So Rafe you picked up your bike right?"

"Yeah, so the newbies can ride in the back of the Stang and no one walks home. So anything else happen today."

"The short one with black hair stared at me and Ginny all though science, it was getting annoying and then she stopped." Zane lounged back in his chair, his dark hair falling in his eyes.

"Just like that?" Ginny questioned.

"Just like that. So am I driving or are you?" Zane asked, his parents didn't like him enough at the moment to buy him a car.

"Me, sorry my blue eyed boy but there is no way you are getting behind the wheel of my car." Ginny laughed at the pout he shot her and just shook her head.

"Well the hours up, let's rocket." Rafe stood up and grabbed his bag and jacket, Ginny and Zane followed suit, all three waited for the two guys to walk back toward them.

"Ready?" Rafe asked them, they nodded and let Rafe lead everyone to the parking lot. Rafe walked to his bike and Ginny motioned for them to follow her.

"Rafe is taking his bike so everyone fits, so pile in."

"Shotgun!" Zane yelled before anyone could say anything and threw himself into the car.

Edward and Emmet exchanged glances and climbed into the back, Emmet sat behind Ginny since her seat went up more, making more leg room. Edward smiled to himself, Emmet was cursing fluently in several languages in his head.

"Do you need directions?" he asked politely.

"Only when we get to the turn off." she replied before setting the car into gear, she glanced in the rear view, waiting until Rafe had pulled up behind her before pulling out onto the street.

"Um, just a question, do you guys have any problems with speed?" she looked behind her quickly and flashed a smile. "It will get the trip over with sooner and you won't be smashed in the back."

Zane snorted, "And she just likes to drive like a bat out of hell."

Edward and Emmet exchanged glances, sure they had no problem with speed, but they couldn't help but draw the comparison to Bella and her distaste for it.

"Nope, go as fast as you want." Emmet replied as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position. He was ready for anything to get out of the backseat.

Ginny punched the gas pedal without any further ado. Edward eyes bugged out as he saw the speedometer climb to 70 then 90 mils on the twisty road, he twisted and saw sure enough that Rafe was following just as fast on the bike.

"The turnoff is coming up in the next half mile, it's a gravel road," he told her remembering the comment that she would need help to find his house.

"There?" she inquired as a gravel road appeared about 5 minutes up the road.

"Yes, there," Edward answered in the affirmative as she swung the car into the road and continued to speed down it.

She braked just in time for the house, a soft brown brick mansion. She pulled up and everyone disembarked, Rafe had pulled up behind them and swung off the motorcycle and pulled off his helmet allowing his black hair to fall into his face again.

"So is this your place?" Ginny asked leaning on the hood.

"Yeah, come on up. Our mother will want to thank you for driving us home." Edward led the way, pulling open the door and holding it open for everyone. He knew Esme would want to thank them, but he also wanted her to see them. He knew she would also see the resemblance and would help them decide what to do.

"Esme! We have some people we would like you to meet." Emmet bellowed for form, she would have heard him if he had whispered it.

"Yes?," Esme came around the corner, she froze when she saw the three humans. "Who are they? New friends from school?" she also noticed the resemblance to Bella and was hoping that it didn't mean she was living around here, it might blow their cover.

"Yeah, they gave us a ride home." Edward explained. "This is Rafe, his sister Ginny and their friend Zane... Zane uh, what's wrong?"

Zane blinked, he had been staring at Esme in disbelief. "Sorry, it's just that you looked a hell of a lot like my great-great-great aunt. She killed herself because her husband was an ass, and she lost her baby. There are pictures all over the house of the family and you look some much like her that it caught me by surprise."

"Well, maybe we are distantly related or something. What was your great-great-great- grandmother's name? I might have heard of it."

"Gabriella, she married a Jackson Sparrow, please no Pirate jokes, and I am descended from them."

"I believe that those names are familiar, I will look it up okay?" Esme was in shock, this kid was related to her, it was so weird.

"Sure, cool. Hey guys we have to go, my mother going to kill me as it is." Zane turned to his girlfriend and best friend, with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, we have chores of all things and a mountain of homework." Ginny turned to go and turned back at the door. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

The three walked out and drove off.

Alice peaked down the stairs, "Are they gone?" without waiting for a reply she walked down the rest of the way and into the living room.

"I found out a lot of stuff about them in school today." Jasper and Rosaline walked in behind her a took seats on the sofa.

"Okay let's start at the beginning, their birthday is November 15, 2006, they will turn 17 this year." **(A/N: I know I said that it was 2016 earlier, I don't know what I was thinking. The new year is 2023, I got this from the copyright dates in the books.) "**They wereleft as newborns on the steps of the hospital, there was a note with their names and nothing else. They bounced around the foster system until the Holmes took them in last year and have kept them. They both test very high and get into several fights a semester, this has caused them to be expelled from several schools." Alice took a deep breath, "I also looked into Bella's life after we left, there was nothing of note until January 25, 2005. She disappeared, she was never found though there were several mysterious deaths in the area. They all show signs of being done by a newborn vampire, they stopped in about middle of February, very soon after Bella left. That's all that I got, there was nothing to show anything about who the twin's father is, if we are all assuming that Bella is indeed their mother." Alice stopped and sat next to Jasper on the sofa.

"What are their full names?" Jasper asked, "It might have clues to their father that are somewhat hidden."

"Their full names as stated on the note are Rafael Charles and Genevieve Alice."

"Well," Esme spoke up, she had a frown that was creasing her forehead. "Charles would be for Charlie Bella's father and I think that Alice is for our Alice. You were both very close right?"

"Yes we were close, but the French/Italian first names I believe is the clue to the father." Alice said thoughtfully.

"Bella's full name though was Isabella, she might just have followed though with her name," Edward interjected. "And what's really strange is that no matter how hard I try, I can't read either of their minds, or that Zane kid. And that Zane kid is related to Esme!"

"They are all rather strange, they sat together at lunch with a few other kids and sit near each other in the classes where they can. And something is off about them, Rafe must have gotten hit with a few punches in fighting that Rick kid, but he seemed fine." Emmet put in he had been thinking about it all day.

They all looked up however at the knock on the door. Edward walked to the door and saw a huge man with Native American features.

"So what are vampires doing in this neck of the woods?" he asked casually.

* * *

Hehe

sorry for the cliffie


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked with forced casualness.

"We have been watching you for 18 years since you didn't kill that mortal girl." the man came in a sat easily on the piano bench. His stance of relaxedness contrasted sharply with the rigidness of the Cullens. "Of course the girl in question has been in our custody for years. Ms. Swan's abilities are simply amazing. Unfortunately she has resisted all training and her children's father managed to get away." Here he frowned and looked into the distance as though remembering something.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked

"Well, we didn't expect that Gabriel would have such advanced powers. And Ms. Swan has mental capabilities that can counteract many others abilities, I'm sure that you have already discovered this Edward given your own talent." He nodded to Edward and continued. "Of course when Gabriel got past the wards he took the children with him. That was very upsetting to the director and caused some maltreatment of Ms. Swan, but we found them in the end. And what a coincidence that they are in the same town as you."

"You aren't getting anywhere near them." Emmet threatened stepping closer to the man.

"That remains to be seen as you won't be getting in our way." The mystery man smiled evilly.

"Huh?" was all Emmet got out before everything for all of them went black.

#$$&$(#&#$&$(#

Paul pulled the company car up before the mountain like house. He had liked Bella a little when she used to hang out with Jacob. Then she went missing and about 8 months later he was recruited for the company and found her. He was surprised that she was so special, she had seemed like an ordinary girl to him. 18 years later nothing surprised him, including that her children were even more powerful than her or their father.

Now with 7 vampires on their way to HQ his job was to get the kids including their little wallwalker friend and get out of here.

Paul walked up to the back door. He didn't bother to knock and walked into the kitchen, the girl was sitting at the table doing homework. She never knew what hit her, Rafe had however had sensed the fact that his sister was currently unconscious and he and Zane ran downstairs. 2 tazer shots later and they too were down for the count.

Paul pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number that would bring in the clean up team. The foster parents could not know what happened, Ginny and Rafe had simply run away.

#&&(#&$

Ginny woke with a throbbing headache and in a small rather chilly room. She sat up and looked around her, there were two small beds and a woman in her late thirties sitting on one.

Ginny bolted up, "Where am I? Who are you?" she shrieked.

"You are in the HQ of the Company of the Special and I am your mother."

Bella smiled softly and sadly at her daughters shocked look.

$&(&))$#&&(&#$

Rafe woke with a huge pain in his back where that asshole had tazered him. He looked around as well, his room held nothing, not even a chair.

#$&(&(#$

Zane woke to see those creepy people from school and their family leaning over him. He gave a startled yelp and fell off the bed he was laying on.

"Sorry," the older man of the bunch said. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up."

"What the hell happened to me?" he asked looking around wildly.

"You have been kidnapped." Edward said angrily.

"Sorry I'm not allowed to be kidnapped, my parents will kill me if I'm late for dinner."

He leaped up and walked straight _into _the wall. "What happened to my powers?" he asked in a shout pounding the wall with his hands, he realized that he couldn't walk _though_ the wall.

"What powers?" Esme asked looking over at her great something nephew.

"Oh shit," was all Zane could say as he realized he had let the cat out of the bag.

#&(&()$$(()&$$

The phone was what woke Gabriel Zito that midnight.

"Zito," he mumbled sleepily into the receiver.

"They have RC and GA." was all the caller said and hung up.

Gabriel sat straight up, despite what his children had thought he had kept tabs on them their entire lives. The fact that the company had them again after all these years was not good. He knew they still had Bella and had tried for them to not get his children. He had failed.

But not all was lost, Gabriel snatched up the phone and called a number he hadn't needed in along time.

"Hello," despite the face that where the person was it was 3 in the morning they sounded completely awake.

"It's Gabe, remember that favor you said you you owed me?" Gabe held his breath, he needed this guy with him.

"Yes..." the person was wary, he hadn't spoken to Gabe in about 17 years since he had helped hide the children.

"Well Jacob I need that favor."

Jacob Black stared at the handset and realized all his worst nightmares had just come true.

* * *

I know evil cliffie!

Sorry but review


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but my muse left me and just decided to return

* * *

Jacob drove fast and hard, sure he knew Gabe, hell he had introduced him to Bella in the first place when it was obvious that she didn't feel the same for him that he felt for her. Gabe had called him in a panic about 8 months after they went missing and after taking the kids to the hospital he left and hadn't spoken to him since.

Jacob pulled over at the edge of the woods where Gabe had said to meet him and waited for him to show up. He could have run and gotten there faster but he hadn't used his powers since all the hoo-hah with the pack years ago.

Jacob glanced out his truck window and stifled a sigh; he hated being pulled back into this mess. He glanced behind him as a car pulled in behind him and parked. He saw someone get out and hurry over to the truck. Jacob swung out and walked over to the man that used to be his best friend.

"Gabe, what the hell is going on that is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Jacob was mildly annoyed but the grin he had faded as his friend relayed his other phone conversation.

"They have my kids. After all the work we went through to hide them they found them and took them." Gabe swore under his breath and glanced up the stars. "I hate to do this to you old friend but there is no one else that I can turn to with a matter this important."

Jacob swore as well and glanced around trying to find a way out of this situation. "Gabe I would but I finally got my life settled and this will screw everything up."

They stood there, one a man in his mid-thirties with black hair and strange purple eyes and the other a man that looked to be in his late twenties with strong Native American features and a lithe body. Both were the same age, though through circumstance and some things that are never understood they contrasted sharply in the physical showing of this.

"Damn Jake, will you never age? We are 35 and 36 years old and you don't look a day over 27." Gabe commented on this as he stood never and considered using his er…special gifts to get Jacob to agree.

"Part of being a werewolf I guess, I never age and women run in fear of me and my kind."

"It's been a while since you've been around your kind Jake, please help me find my kids and get them the hell out of there." Gabe stopped and considered using the information he had to tide Jacob over to his side. "Jacob…Jacob they have Bella still. We agreed that if I got away with the twins that she would stay there to divert attention off me and Rafael and Genevieve."

"Bella is still there?"

"Yep."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

&&&(&$$&(

"So you are my mother?" Ginny sat on the far edge of the bed away from the strange woman.

"Yes, I carried you and your brother for 8 months, you were both impatient to be born." Here Bella smiled softly at her daughter, her daughter it was amazing to say those words and see the person before her. "Then when you were about 2 months your father took you and your brother away from this place, to protect you. That's way we never met and you thought you were an orphan or worst." Bella pleaded with her eyes and saw her daughter melt before her eyes.

"What is this place? Why are we so important?"

"Me and your father, Gabe, have special abilities and these people got wind of them and well here we are." She threw her hands in the air and gave a sigh.

Ginny hid a smile and regarded her with a more open attitude, she seemed nice and she did look a hell of a lot like her. "Still you didn't answer the question of what this place is."

"It's a business where they try and find out how these powers work, they want to figure if they can give these powers to other people." Bella moved to the end of her bed and looked her daughter in the eye. "You were never meant to be subject to these people and their insane wants. That is why your father took you away, mark my words once your father gets wind of what happened he'll be back again and this time we all leave."

Ginny merely nodded and wondered what her parents could do that was so special, her and Rafe had never tested the bounds of their powers. What could they do that would warrant kidnapping? They had powers sure, but they never used them, didn't these people know that?

&$$$&(&(

Rafe threw himself against the door again, he had been trying for hours but that didn't matter to him. He had to rescue his sister and get them the hell out of here. These people were crazy, as evidenced when they came in and told him to repel them wit his mind. He had merely shouted several words that would have made a sailor wince and threw the food try they gave him at them.

"GODDAMMIT!!!!" Rafe screamed and sat down on the floor trying very hard not to feel six years old again and cry.

He really just wanted out of here and to go home, he had never truly understood before what it was like to be captured. But now that he knew he really really didn't like it. He considered the door, sure he had only limited experience with his powers but he might be able to do it.

Rafe stood and focused on the door, he imagined it opening and imagined it and imagined it, but it never opened. All he got was a bloody nose and splitting headache.

&&(()&&$#$#$&

"It all started when I met them about 2 years ago." Zane started his story after the Cullens hadn't left him alone for hours.

"I got scared because this big ass bully came up and was hassling me for my money, I was leaning against the cafeteria wall and as he turned away I fell through. Lucky for me it was Ginny and Rafe that saw and no one else, turned out that they had powers like me as well. Ginny can read minds and sorta push other thoughts on to people. Rafe is the most powerful with the ability to manipulate objects and move them. It scares the both of them so they never really use it."

"They can control them though right? They aren't running around with crazy powers they can't control, are they?" Emmet was worried if they were as powerful as this kid said they were then they could be in deep shit when it came to getting them out of here.

"Yeah, Ginny used to get headaches from all the thoughts of people so she learned to block them out." Zane shrugged, they had an agreement that she would never use her power on him and vice versa.

"Wish I could block out certain voices." Edward said with a smirk glancing at Alice. She promptly hit him over the head with her fist. He gave a fake wince and batted her away with a swat.

"This could get ugly, that boy that took us used to be one of the Quileute from the tribe near Forks. If they are involved it would explain why we were taken when it was obvious that they just wanted you and your friends." Carlisle said finally from where he was sitting in a chair near the table they had been granted.

"How do you know Rafe and Gin's mother, you guys can't be that much older than us?" Zane was confused, they all talked like they knew her personally, but they were his age.

"Uh…" Alice glanced around at the others for what to say. "Well you see…"

"We are vampires." Rosalie cut in easily over Alice's stumbling. "What you didn't see that coming?" she asked as Alice glared at her.

"Oh, okay then." Zane nodded to himself then walked into the wall again.

"Why did you walk into the wall again?" Emmet asked confused.

"Making sure that I'm not dreaming, this is so surreal. Let me guess you are actually my great-something aunt aren't you?" he asked looking at Esme expectantly.

"Yes I am." She was waiting for him to run screaming, well not from the room as they were locked in, but screaming anyway.

"Knew Grandma shouldn't have worried about you or your soul as much as she did." Zane shook his head and sat down on the floor and looked at them all. "I know that I'm not reacting like I should be, but come on, I walk through walls. My girlfriend can read minds and her brother could throw me across the room if he wanted to.

You really aren't effecting my weird factor, it all makes sense." Zane nodded again and started to really chill out on the floor. His head jolted up again as all the sirens started screaming and a voice shouted 'INTRUDER' "INTRUDER'.

&&$&()(&$&

Gabe and Jacob had easily broken their way into the facility, the locks hadn't changed in 18 years.

"Is it just me or is this too easy?" Gabe asked as they stalked down the halls looking for where they were keeping everyone.

"The facility does seem to have gone down in quality doesn't it." Jacob commented as he looked around him.

Just then a white coat saw them and started running toward another door. "JAKE!! STOP HIM!!" Gabe shouted as they both ran toward him, Jacob was just about to phase when the alarms went off. Jacob quickly went human and pulled a door open after ripping the lock panel off with his bare hands.

"HERE!!" he shouted and pulled Gabe in after him.

"What the HELL was that?" he asked rasping out a breath.

"I don't know, that guy came out of no where, I didn't sense him or anything." Gabe wheezed out a breath and turned around to see where they were.

"Who are you?" he asked in confusion seeing a room full of people he had no idea who they were.

Jacob turned around as well though his expression was quickly one of disgust instead of confusion.

"You have got to be kidding me. The goddamn Cullens are back." The aforementioned Cullens glared in turn at the werewolf that they hated as much as he hated them.

"Sorry to break up the party but who are you guys?" Zane asked, seeing as the older guy looked just like Rafe and the other guy had ripped the wall with his bare hands.

"Well," Gabe looked around and took in the room. "We are the rescue party and are here to rescue you."

"Great the dog is the rescue team," was all Edward could say.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE and tell me if it made any sense at all. REVIEW and once again sorry that I didn't update sooner. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

I understand completely if many of you are looking for something to kill me with at the moment, I feel this way about other authors as well and want to kick myself for letting it get this late. my muse ran off with another story and it took a lot of bouncing rubber balls off a wall to get my mind to run again.

WARNING: Bella and Edward are NOT going to end up together. It is not the way that i wrote the story as it wouldn't be fair to the twins. this is one of the longer chapters for this story, there are going to be more, but I have finals and a new boyfriend, and prom so I am really busy. But I will swear on my rather large book collection that there will me FASTER, LONGER updates.

Ilaria/ kittycow2004

* * *

Edward stalked to the other side of the room in utter disgust, it had to be the werewolf. Why could God or whomever was up there smite him already? Make his existence so much easier.

"How did you know we were here?" he finally spat out.

"Well, we didn't. We are looking for the kids and Bella, didn't know that the Organization brought you as well." Jacob replied easily, he watched as Edward paced back and forth. The kid needed to learn how to control his emotions better.

"I can control my emotions FINE!!" Edward roared as he heard what Jacob was thinking. Jacob raised an eyebrow in reply, but didn't say anything.

"Are you Rafe and Ginny's dad?" Zane asked, he had noticed the creepily similarity to Rafe this guy had.

"Um is Rafe short for Rafael?" At the nod that Zane gave him, "Yep, that would be my son."

"Where have you been? They have spent the last what, almost 17 years without you, and their mother. What the hell is going on?" Zane had stood and was pacing angrily from one point to the next, he mirrored Edward in that regard.

"They were safer away from me, and have been. Until the vampires over there showed up," he glared at the Cullen's unless they became confused as to who the vampires in the room were. "The occurrence of gifted children and vampires in such a small radius must have set off some alarm, there is no other explanation." Gabe dragged a hand through his hair and his shoulders slumped. God he missed Bella, she always calmed him down.

'Or they have always known where they were. Just like you and were merely waiting for the right moment to snatch them, the vampires were merely a bonus." Jacob had leaned against the wall near the door. He was waiting for when the guards were going to show up again, that was when every thing was going to get messy.

"You didn't answer the question of how you knew where to look," Carlisle commented as the men showed no hurry to continue to talk.

"Simple they haven't moved in over 20 years," Gabe looked at Jacob, time to move.

"If you want out of this pretty little prison come with us. If you want to wait and see what little experiments that they want to try on you stay here. We are going to rescue the others and then hightailing it out. Coming?" Jacob moved over to the door and rested his ear against it, he could almost hear the guards that were 3 hallways over. Perfect they wouldn't be seen.

"Who are the others?" Carlisle asked in alarm, there were more people here? How many? Where?

"Just Bella, Rafe, and Genevieve. And the girls are in the same room, minimal wards and no outer guards." Gabe smiled dangerously, he hadn't had fun like this in years.

"Bella's here?" Edward walked over to Gabe and made to grab him, but Jacob grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, and you go near her and I will rip you from limb to limb, she never got over what you did to her. I like revenge, tastes sweet and all," Jacob leered at Edward and his grip made him realize that they weren't playing around.

"Who are you? I mean what are your names?" Zane realized that he had been calling them Ginny's dad and scary man in his head, seemed like a good idea to get real names.

"I'm Gabriel Zito call me Gabe, and my pal the werewolf Jacob Black."

"Werewolves are real too?"

"Like Harry Potter come to life huh?"

'Something like that," Zane shook his head and walked over to shake their hands.

"Zane Sparrow, I'm dating Ginny," he winced at the protective light that Gabe had suddenly gotten in his eyes.

"Sparrow huh?"

"Yes sir."

"Like the pirate in those old movies?" Jacob had really liked those movies, they made him laugh. Little else did these days.

"Yeah, I was hoping that it wouldn't come up," Zane smiled slightly. The smile was one of those where the joke has been made so many times that it wasn't even remotely funny any more.

"Whatever, let's get the others!" Alice piped up, she was dying to get out of this room.

"Operation Rescue the Others is now under way!" Emmett roared, pleased that he could finally help or at least do_ something_.

* * *

Bella was listening to her daughter describe her and Zane's first date. It appeared to be really funny.

"And then his car broke down, so we had to walk 2 miles to the nearest gas station, played Truth the entire time. I have never regretted that night, truly unique," Ginny smiled at her mother.

They had spent the last 2 hours just talking, all about their lives and what were their favorite colors and movies. Bella hadn't known any recent ones, so Ginny filled her in.

"Well, when did he first kiss you?" Bella asked in an effort to keep her going. The longer she talked the better the chance that she kept forgetting where she was. Bella desperately wanted her daughter to be safe and completely happy, if reliving good memories helped. So be it.

She listened more intently as Ginny launched into a detailed story of their third date, but was distracted when she sensed somebody. Somebody that she hadn't sensed in so long, Gabe.

He had come after all, he was the sweetest man she had ever met. He wouldn't have left her, after all, if she hadn't insisted that it was the right thing to do.

Yes she had missed Edward so much, but he left _her, _not the other way around. And Gabe was the father of her children, and if Rafe looked like him, well they had two heart-breakers on their hands.

Bella held up a hand telling Ginny to stop talking and attempted to listen more. But with her pathetic human hearing, all she got was silence. Until...

_BOOM!!_

The door was blown off it's hinges in what appeared to be the combined efforts of Jacob and _Emmett_?

Emmett was here, that meant that _he_ was here. And that meant that her life just became very confusing.

* * *

She was as beautiful as ever, Edward thought. He had never lied when he told her that he wouldn't mind the gray hair and wrinkles that came with being older. She made them seem absolutely beautiful, but she wasn't focusing on him, rather the man standing behind him, Gabe.

"GABE!! You came back, oh you promised you would." she ran to him and flung herself into his arms with the assurance of those who know that they won't be dropped.

"I never broke a promise that I made you before, why would I start now?" he smiled and hugged her closer before he noticed the other human girl in the room. Gently he set Bella back on her feet and stepped toward his daughter.

"Ginny? Is that really you?"

"Yep, it's me, um Dad?" She shrugged her shoulders as she said it, but Gabe's whole face lit up at that one magical word.

"That would be me, I'm the dad," Gabe was practically skipping, but hey this was a very special moment.

"Can we find Rafe and Zane and then get the hell outta here?" Ginny hadn't seen Zane yet as he was behind Emmett and well, hidden by muscle.

"Sweetie, I'm right here and we are on our way to get Rafe." Zane popped out from behind Emmett and laughed as she hugged him so hard that he almost stopped breathing, almost of course as he was laughing.

"Oh I missed you, I forget that I get to see you everyday almost all day. This was sheer torture, though I did get to meet my mom. That's her, come on," tugging on his hand she dragged him over to Bella and Gabe.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Zane Sparrow, Zane this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you Ginny's mom," He shook her hand and smiled at her. She looked almost just like Ginny, save the eyes and she didn't really have the bold red tint to her hair.

"Please call me Bella, that's what everyone calls me. So Zane Sparrow huh? Like the pirate movies?"

"Not again!" he moaned as nearly everyone laughed at his expression.

"Bella?" Carlisle came forward and bit and at her warm smile gave her a gentle hug. He had missed her, she could be very amusing and not in the regard that Emmett found her amusing.

The rest of the Cullens sans Edward and Rosalie also gave her a hug and a few words on how well she looked. Alice was the most er...exuberant and Bella almost had to be rescued before she remembered that Bella was human.

"You have babies," was all Alice could get out. For some reason, after Edward told her to stop looking after Bella through visions, which had stopped coming anyway, she never pictured her as growing up. Bella would always be the clumsy human that her brother had fallen in love with to her, but now she had two nearly grown children.

Alice fidgeted as she watched Gabe hug Bella again.

"He really loved her, and she really loves him, with all their hearts," Jasper whispered in her ear. She calmed after that, maybe it was a good thing that Bella had moved on. Who knew, maybe Edward would finally do the same.

"We need to go," Jacob said from the door. "That is if you want to get the boy as well."

"Jacob!" Bella hugged him as well and moved toward the door. "We do need to go, this could get really dangerous."

"Yeah, I miss my brother," Ginny pouted, she hadn't been away from him this long either. It was starting to annoy her that she couldn't hear his voice anywhere.

"Let's roll out then."

In the hallway they did the same as before, Alice 'watched' for guards and other people that could harm the mission, Gabe and Edward sensed for the presence of Rafe, Jacob and Emmett prepared to knock things down, and the rest waited and watched.

"There," Edward finally pointed a a door that already had several dents in it, dents that came from the inside. Looked like Rafe wasn't waiting to be rescued, he wanted out now.

"Where is he inside?" Jacob asked they studied for the weakest part on the door.

"Toward your left on the back wall, the door won't hit him."

Jacob and Emmett grunted their replies and together rammed the door down in one fell swoop. The boy sitting on the floor with his back to the wall glanced up at the commotion. Ginny stepped into the room and smiled at him.

"My name is Luke Skywalker and I am here to rescue you."

"Finally, I was wondering when you would fig..." Rafe trailed off as he saw the two people that stood behind his sister. A man that looked like him, and a woman that resembled his sister.

"Mom? Dad?"

They smiled sadly and nodded at his incredulous face, yep it was really them. The woman stepped forward and gave him a huge hug, the hug that a mother would give her son after not seeing him for forever. Rafe hugged her back and smiled into her hair, so this is what a mother's hug felt like. It was nice, really nice.

"Ah, so touching, but I'm afraid that we are going to have to break it up."

All their heads swung to the man that had appeared behind them, there were several men standing behind him, all holding rather large guns. And yes I do mean the kind that shoot bullets.

* * *

Be kind and review, I know i don't deserve it, but since there were no death threats or loss of Limb threats i think that they would be really nice and help me update and make changes and stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Gah, i am so so so sorry. i jsut didn't want to write this story, and i know that i have said that before and i probably will again, but there is like one more chapter and then this story is done.

Now there is the other Twilight story that i am writing, it centers around Jacob, and it was what occupied my time away from this one.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character that was not of my own creation, hte characters that belong ot Stephanie Meyer do just that, belong to her.

* * *

"You're not breaking up anything Preacher. " Gabe stepped forward, his fists clenched into tight fists.

The man in question walked forward and tapped his handgun against the palm of his hand. "You were the only one of my little family that has ever gotten away. You knew that I would never be able to let that just go; much less let you take dear Bella and your lovely children." He sent a sickening smile at Bella and Ginny, and then allowed his gaze to roam over the rest of the faces in the room.

"I see that you have also met the people that originally led me to the existence of Bella and later yourself. I know, you thought that I was your fault, but it was the vampires. You see, I have been watching all over the world for signs of the unusual and the strange. First I find vampires, and then I find vampires that don't feed on humans. They were too promising to let go. But they had abilities that at first stopped me from acquiring them. There was a girl after a while, a _human _girl. She had a talent as well, but was still human enough that I could take her. And _already _pregnant with twins that shared her and the father's talents as well, it was too much to pass up after all that time." As the odd man continued to reminisce about his past and his obsession with everything that he wasn't Jacob was shooting Bella a look that had her blushing.

"You were pregnant before he kidnapped the two of you?" He whispered to her, unaware that everyone could still hear them.

"Well, what do you want me to say? You like Gabe and even pushed me at him thinking that it would help me get over everything. So, I put this at your feet that I was pregnant when this all happened." Bella crossed her arms and pretended to both be angry at and ignoring Jacob.

"I'm confused," Alice whispered to Gabe. He was standing next to her watching as his children made faces at Preacher's back. He was still waxing poetically about his capture of him and their mother.

"What exactly don't you understand?" Gabe whispered back, he grinned at the idea of all of them whispering when they could all hear perfectly fine despite it.

"What is all this about talents that he keeps prattling on about?"

"It's the abilities that you and some members of your family have, but we don't need the magnification of the transformation to be able to really weld them. Bella's power is much more than not being able to attack her mind, she can extend it to protect others, but not very far. I can talk to people through their minds and a link that I can forge with them. The twins seem to have something similar with each other, I don't know if they can make it with others, but it's enough to Preacher that it works between them. And Zane must have something as well or he wouldn't be here. They would have left him behind; I wonder what it is."

"He can walk through walls," Alice informed him.

"Oh, well that would do." Gabe turned and seemed to consider the walls that boxed them in. Maybe they could use that talent to get away from here. If they could get away now, all of them, then they could change who they were and never be bothered again.

"But there was something else that I was wondering about?" Alice stepped closer; she could see what had attracted Bella to him. There was first his complete difference from Edward, and his openness with those around him, and his ease. Edward was always a little uptight, a little reserved with both his thoughts and his actions. Bella had needed someone that wasn't afraid to touch her, or simply be with her.

"Why if it was so easy for you to get in did you not come back for Bella sooner? Why wait so long and leave her here alone?"

"She wanted me to keep the twins safe. There was nothing that was more important to her than them. She told me that if there was a choice between keeping them safe and coming back for her, to pick them. I always had to choose until they were caught as well. Now, I get to keep my promise and regain the love of my life." Gabe smiled at Alice, but turned to look at Bella who was now laughing as Emmett and Jacob were apparently having a wrestling contest silently while Preacher continued to listen to the sound of his own voice.

"Okay, okay. We got it already; you wanted something, had a couple of wet dreams and got it. Now, as you are about to lose it once more you want to stop us right?" Rafe had spoken loudly enough to distract Preacher from his long diatribe.

"Well, yes that would just about have it." Preacher nodded to himself as he thought over what Rafe had said.

"Too bad, because I have a huge English test tomorrow that counts for 25% of my grade, and missing it would count heavily against my good boy image."

"And since he needs that image to bag Sadie Jones of cheerleader fame, she doesn't date badasses," Ginny said to her parents that were listening interestedly. "We really do need to go."

"So," Rafe said after grabbing both Zane and Ginny. "We will be."

With a quick smile and wave from Zane they melted through the floor. Preacher reacted rather violently to losing his favorites of his little collection; something that he had revealed during his long speech on his life and all the things that he had done during it.

He started waving that little handgun around rather forcefully and threatening to shoot everyone there. He also seemed to have forgotten that the only people this would have worked on were Bella and Gabe and they were now surrounded on all sides by a wall of vampire armor. Emmett merely reached forward and grabbed the gun. Something they hadn't attempted until now because they hadn't wanted to risk him shooting the humans. Edward grabbed Preacher by his arms and held him front of him. Then using Preacher as a shield, they walked out of the room that had been Rafe's prison and down the many halls that made up the base of this crazy house.

The guards stood back and some even looked relived that the prisoners had been able to get out. Others nodded to Bella and one moved to hold the door open for them to get out. Looking back she saw that he had laid down his gun and was following them out. Others followed his example and provided more protection for them as they left; soon there was a small parade that was following the odd party out the double doors at the front of the building.

Bell a looked around anxiously, Ginny had touched her mind before they left and assured them that they would be waiting for them in the parking lot. They knew that they had needed to get the younger ones out of the room before they could let Preacher go crazy. Sure enough, Zane, Ginny, and Rafe were leaning against Jacob's truck as they came outside. Zane had probably dropped them a couple of floors and then over out the outside wall next to the parking lot.

Edward reached back and rapped Preacher on the back of the head hard enough to knock him out for a long time. He hauled the man's body over his shoulder and without a word or a glance at anyone ran off. Bella started to speak, looking worried over what Edward might do to the man that had held her captive. Alice waved off her concern with a lazy motion of her hand.

"He's just taking him to a police station that is a couple states over. They will find out that he is wanted in a couple of states for a couple of things." Alice glanced up at the overcast sky and was silently grateful that they weren't going to raise any eyebrows at the present time.

"We need to go somewhere where we can talk, get all this sorted out and make sure that it doesn't happen again." Carlisle stepped forward and laid a hand of Alice's and Bella's shoulders as he looked at everyone else around him. They nodded as they agreed with the words that he spoke.

"There is now even more so than before a threat to all of us and others that are out there that are like us. We must not let this man or anyone else like him begin again to collect people and hold them here."

Gabe nodded and then motioned over to his truck," Me, Bella, and the kids can take my car and meet you back at your house near town. It's the closest location and the safest. Bella can never return to Forks, it's the most obvious place to look for her and therefore the most dangerous."

"Oh, does that mean that I can't see Charlie again. He hasn't seen me since I went missing and doesn't even know that he has grandchildren. It's not fair to keep that from him." Bella turned to Gabe and gave him her best pouty face. She knew that she might be able to crack him if she kept the face up.

"No, not right now at least. When we know no one is looking for you then we can go see him, but for right now we need to keep a low profile." He pushed her toward the truck again, "We need to do. We can talk more about this when we are away from here and safe."

"But what about Jacob?"

"Jake can run with the vampires, he can go almost as fast as them. That is if he hasn't let his age slow him down."Gabe sent a laughing look behind Bella at Jake who threw him an obscene hand gesture.

"Get in the car all of you so that we can hightail it out of here."

Zane and Rafe both jumped in the truck bed while Ginny smashed herself into the bench seat with her parents. They all looked toward where the vampires had been standing and saw only a small pile of clothes where Jacob had been. Gabe drove over and hopped out to get them, and then pulled the tuck on to the highway.

There was a stiff silence in the car, Ginny and Rafe played that car game of one person seeing something and the other having to guess what in their heads. They watched their parents with great curiosity; they had after all never really met them before and were even more interested in how they were together. Ginny knew that Bella had mentioned loving her father even through not seeing him for all these years and they now knew that she had been pregnant before she had been taken. They wanted to see if they had a shot at all of being a happy family or if there was just too much time in between their parents.

They desperately wanted to have a happy ending after all this mess that was their childhoods and most of their teenage years. They needed to be able to see their parents happy and together after all this time. It was apparent to everyone around that Gabe seemed to sincerely love Bella and that after all this time she still loved him as well. There was no getting around that.

The twins musings were brought to a halt when they arrived at the house they had dropped Edward and Emmett off that very first day. There was no difference and yet there was. They now knew that this wasn't just the house that the new doctor and family lived in, but a house of vampires, a house of people that knew and apparently loved their mother.

There was a small group of people that were waiting for them on the porch steps to the home, Ginny could just barely make out the outline of Jacob hiding behind a tree some distance away. It was then that she remembered that he had no clothes on. That made her stand on her tiptoes and squint harder in his general direction. Sure Zane was her boyfriend, but Jacob was built, and Zane not so much.

Carlisle smiled as they climbed off and out of the truck; he seemed though to focus much of his attention on Bella. It was as though, while he liked the rest of them, it was Bella that he really cared about in the end. Gabe ran over to where Jake was waiting with the clothes that Jake had left behind and the rest of them followed Carlisle into the house.

"We wanted to first say that Bella we are so thankful that you are alive and completely alright. We had worried all these years; it was not as easy to forget you as Edward had wanted it to be. However, we must ask if there was anyone else that Preacher had brought in that knows of you or your children. There is a certain amount of risk that still remains and we would hope that you would allow us to help you." He seemed to lean forward a little and then think better of it. He sat back and smiled again. Ginny frowned; it was as if he didn't want any of them to see him as a threat.

But that couldn't be the case; just because they were vampires didn't mean that they were going to attack at the slightest provocation. She had noticed that the one with the lighter blond hair that stayed near the little one stayed further away, and the blond girl as well. But she seemed to be more out of dislike than any sort of personal desire to not suck their blood. In fact, Ginny leaned a little forward to better see the blonde's expression. She seemed to look at her and Rafe and then back at her mother with something that looked like jealousy. What in the world would her mother have that this beautiful immortal didn't that would lead to dislike and distance?

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by her father speaking up from the doorway, "I actually have new identities for everyone. The kids can't stay here anymore, not hat I think most of them do. Bella and I would also like to continue on with the lives that we started back those first weeks that we really knew each other. We wouldn't be bothered where we are going and the kids can learn to better control of the gifts that they do have. They need to get away from all of this craziness and I really want a chance to learn my family."

There was little more chatter after that announcement, her mother agreed, and even Zane was willing to say that there was nothing really holding him here anymore. He spent more nights on the 'couch' at Ginny and Rafe's house than he did in his own bed. He wanted to stay with them, and they wanted to stay with their parents. No one wanted to let anyone go, not after all this time.

They were standing up and getting ready to head out when Rafe mentioned that he did want to get his bike before they left.

"Dad, did you ride? I mean, it would be cool if that was something that we also had in common."

"Well, that might be a better question put to your mother Rafe." Gabe patted his shoulder and laughed at the rather dumbfounded expression on his son's face. Meanwhile Bella turned a rather deep red and punched Gabe lightly in the shoulder.

"I don't know what any of you are talking about and I would really like to go so that we can get the rest of our lives going."

Once again they had headed to the door when it was pushed open by the last remaining member of the party. Edward.

"Bella, before you leave I would like a word." He looked directly at her and waited.

"Well, it has been coming since you left me behind in those woods. But, be warned Edward, I'm not a little teenager anymore and I did move on." Bella stepped forward and looked back at him square in the eye.

"I don't care. I just want one last chance to clear everything up." He held the door open to the outside, and allowed her to precede him out.

* * *

One more chapter and it is the tearful scene of the real goodbye that they needed and will now get. Edward won't walk all over her and Bella will be happy in the end, and that's all we really want


End file.
